Αμένωφις Β \Αίγυπτος
Αμένωφις Β' ο Σκληρός Amenhotep, Amensis, Άμενσις Pharaohs, Eighteenth dynasty of Egypt thumb|300px| [[Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή ΕποχήΗγεμόνες Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής Δυναστεία 18η (XVIII) 15ος Αιώνας π.Χ. 14ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 0α (0a) Δυναστεία 0β (0b) Δυναστεία 1η (I) Δυναστεία 2η (II) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 3η (III) Δυναστεία 4η (IV) Δυναστεία 5η (V) Δυναστεία 6η (VI) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 1ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Πρώτη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 7η (VII) Δυναστεία 8η (VIII) Δυναστεία 9η (IX) Δυναστεία 10η (X) Δυναστεία 11α (XIa) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 11β (XIb) Δυναστεία 12η (XII) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 2ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Δεύτερη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 13η (XIII) Δυναστεία 14η (XIV) Δυναστεία 15η (XV) Δυναστεία 16ης (XVI) Δυναστεία 17η (XVII) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή' (New)<<]] Δυναστεία 18η (XVIII) Δυναστεία 19η (XIX) Δυναστεία 20η (XX) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 3ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Τρίτη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 21η (XXI) Δυναστεία 22η (XXII) Δυναστεία 23η (XXIII) Δυναστεία 24η (XXIV) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Νεο-Αιγυπτιακή' (Late)<<]] Δυναστεία 25η (XXV) Δυναστεία 26η (XXVI) Δυναστεία 27η (XXVII) Δυναστεία 28η (XXVIII) Δυναστεία 29η (XXIX) Δυναστεία 30η (XXX) Δυναστεία 31η (XXXI) Δυναστεία 32η (XXXII) Δυναστεία 33η (XXXIII) ---- ---- Σουμερία (Sumer) Ηγεμόνες Σουμερίας ---- Ακκαδία (Akkad) Ηγεμόνες Ακκαδίας ---- Συρία (Martu) Ηγεμόνες Συρίας ---- Ισραηλία (Israel)Ηγεμόνες Ισραηλίας ---- Ιουδαία (Judash) Ηγεμόνες Ιουδαίας ---- Φοινίκη (Phoenicia) Ηγεμόνες Φοινίκης ---- Ασσυρία (Assyria) Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας ---- Βαβυλωνία (Babylonia) Ηγεμόνες Βαβυλωνίας ---- Μιταννία (Mitanni) Ηγεμόνες Μιταννίας ---- Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία (Hatti) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Μυκηναϊκή Ελλάδα (Mycenaean Greece) Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Ελλάδας ]] - Αυτοκράτορας (φαραώ) της Αιγύπτου (1425 - 1398 π.Χ.). - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή, 16ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Αμένωφις" είναι εξελληνισμός του ονόματος "Amenhotep" που είναι Αιγυπτιακής προέλευσης. Ονομασία Οι διάφορες ονομασίες τις οποίες έλαβε (ή με τις οποίες αναφέρεται στην ιστορία) είναι: *Amen-hotep ( = Amun Is Satisfied) *Aa-kheperu-re (= Great Are The Forms Of Re) *Heqa Iunu = HqA-iwnw = Lord of Heliopolis Καταγωγή - Οίκος: 18η Δυναστεία. - Πατέρας: [[]], - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Κατ' αρχήν ο Μανέθων, μάλλον εκ λάθους, θεωρεί τον φαραώ με το όνομα "Μίφρις" ως άνδρα που όμως είναι η Χατσεψούδη ενώ, αντίθετα, θεωρεί γυναίκα τον φαραώ "Αμένσιδα" ως γυναίκα, που όμως είναι ο Αμένωφις Β'. Είναι φανερό ότι γνώριζε ότι κάπου εκεί, στην βασιλική λίστα, υπήρχε γυναικείο πρόσωπο αλλά δεν ήξερε ποιό είναι ακριβώς. (Το ίδιο λάθος κάνει με όλες τις γυναίκες-φαραώ). Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα της βασιλείας του είναι: *Well known from successful punishing of revolting tribes, from his first Asiatic campaign he returned with seven conquered princesses. Six of them were hung down along the Theban walls, the seventh being hung down at Napata. * Stela of Konosso records an expedition in the year 8 of his rule. *As an effect of his campaign at the year 9 of his reign he captured unusually high number of prisoners – 80 thousand. It is believed that this number comprises all captives from his father’s, Tuthmosis III, campaigns. Amenhotep moved southern boundaries as far as to Napata where he built a fortress. *He extended a temple at Karnak and erected funerary temple to the north of Ramesseum. He built also at Heliopolis, Koptos, whole Theban nome and south, at el-Kab, on Elephantine, Sehel, Kalabsha, Buhen and more. *Died aged 45-50. Ταφή Οι πληροφορίες που αφορούν τον τάφο και το μομμιοποιημένο σώμα (μούμια) του είναι: *Burial place: tomb KV35 at the Valley of the Kings, under Pinedjem I it became the cache for other royal mummies. Χρονολογία Οι διάφορες χρονολογίες της βασιλείας του από διακεκριμμένους Αιγυπτιολόγους, αρχαίους και νεώτερους, είναι: *Ο Μανέθωνας Manethon (by Josepus) assigned to him(her) a reign of 21 yrs and 9 mns. *Manethon (by Theophilus) assigned to him(her) a reign of 21 yrs and 1 mns. *Manethon (by Sextus Africanus) assigned to him(her) a reign of 22 yrs. *1454-1419 (Redford) (35 years) *1453-1419 (Wente) *1439-1413 (Parker) *1438-1412 (Hornung) *1436-1413 (Gardiner) *1428-1397 (von Beckerath) *1427-1401 (Málek, Arnold) *1427-1400 (Shaw) *1427-1396 (Kitchen) (31 years) *1427-1393 (Aldred) *1426-1400 (Krauss, Murnane) *1425-1401 (Grimal) *1424-1398 (Dodson) *1413-1388 (Helck) *1397-1387 (Vandersleyen) *1414-1388 (NarmerSite) (26 years) Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * 18η Δυναστεία (XVIII) * Ηγεμόνες Αρχαίας Αιγύπτου * Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου * Αίγυπτος * Αρχαία Αίγυπτος * Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία * Αιγύπτιοι * Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category:Ηγεμόνες 15ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες 14ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής Category:Ηγεμόνες 18ης Αιγυπτιακής Δυναστείας Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες Αρχαίας Αιγύπτου